


Greed

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, Blame Siren for this, Crack Fic, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgy, Seven Deadly Sins, Sloppy Seconds, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, butt plug, cum dump, greed - Freeform, multiple sexual partners, this is utter filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You were a greedy Bitch. You wanted more and more and did whatever it took to get it. Working in Stark Autos, the best auto detailing and modification garage in the country, you found a way to get what you wanted.





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).

> Filth, FILTH I TELL YOU. I regret NOTHING.

Greed

You couldn’t help it, you were greedy. Your father had spoiled you from the moment you were born, throwing money at you rather than affection or even interest, but it was something you had grown accustomed to over the years. You’d always had the prettiest of dresses and your hair styled just the way you wanted. Toys had only held your interest for so long before you moved onto clothing and jewellery. Your first ten carat piece had been given to you for your 8th birthday. 

So when you’d hit adulthood and could travel unaccompanied you’d flaunted your way around europe thanks to his credit card, had fallen in with a bad crowd, and thankfully had narrowly missed jail time in an Istanbul prison thanks to a very sizeable bribe from your father. That had been the pivot point for his generosity, and although he did still contribute towards your lifestyle, you no longer had free reign on your out of control spending. Your interests had moved closer to home, and you had somehow fallen in love with the car circuit.

You didn’t want the most sleek or classy car, you wanted something that was loud and lairy, something that ripped peoples ear drums out whether it was the engine or the sound system. And that was how you had found Stark Autos.

One of your fathers bodyguards had pointed you in Stark’s direction, and that first day when you’d sauntered into the workshop in heels higher than a strippers, you’d had the attention of the philanthropist auto shop owner. He only dealt with the best and most important clients, and when he found out your name he was more than happy to oblige with your customisation requests for your latest vehicle. 

But after a while your requests hadn’t been followed up by your fathers payments and you’d been called into Tony’s office. You’d had a dose of reality hard slammed into you in that very moment where for all your greed, you were going to have to find a way to pay for it, and in exchange for the modifications you’d become the face of Stark Autos latest ad campaign. You’d been on billboards and flyers; draped across the hood of whatever prestige ride Tony was promoting. 

But you were still greedy, and no matter how many promo’s you did, you always had a debt to pay.

-

“But Tonyyyyyyy” you whined, pouting and stamping your foot in your jewelled heels; “I really want the pink wrap”

He looked at you over the hood of the Jaguar he was adjusting the turbo on, smirking at your pout as he set down his tools on the large toolbox at his side and closed the hood;

“You’re being extra bratty today, have you not gotten enough dick this week?”

“Tonnyyyyyy” you whined

“Brat. You are not getting a pink wrap. We’ve only just put the purple one on. You still need to do promo shots for that one, the new billboard campaign”

You pushed yourself up onto the hood of the Jaguar, leaning back as Tony glared at you;

“And how did you want me in that one? Sprawled over the hood?” you slid to your feet and found yourself in Tony’s arms; “Or bent over and smirking at the camera?”

Tony span you in his arms and pushed you towards the large wheeled toolbox as he pressed his oily hand to the centre of your shoulder blades;

“Let's take a look shall we?”

You purred at his touch, he had a way of bringing the brat out of you then soothing it back again, and as you arched your back you felt him flip your skirt up and his oily hands work they way over your ass. He pressed against the plug that was nestled between your cheeks and you could almost hear his smirk widen;

“Wearing this one today huh?”

You groaned as he wiggled it a little, arching your back a little more and widening your stance to show off your glistening slit. You heard the sound of his zipper and that hot touch of flesh against your core as his lips ghosted over the shell of your ear;

“Anyone been in this tight little puss today?”

“Not yet”

“Yet…” Tony grinned, he knew you too well. There were days where you were bratty like this and the only thing to get you out of that mood was to work your way around the garage, fucking every single member of staff until you were cum soaked and sated.

With a groan he pushed into you, stretching you out and setting off at a punishing pace, his hips bouncing off of your ass as he worked quickly and efficiently until you were shaking from your orgasm. With a groan he filled you with his cum, thick ropes of it flooding into your cunt before he pulled out. 

You were left shaking from the force of your orgasm as Tony zipped himself up, clearing his throat as he tapped a wrench against your hip;

“You’re gonna need to move Brat. How about you go see Rogers in Diagnostics. He’s mentioned you still have a debt to pay there”

Biting your lip as you stood, feeling Tony’s cum slowly coat your thighs as you left the room, your primal greed igniting as you regained your swagger.

-

Steve heard the click of your heels on the floor before he saw you, nudging Sam with his elbow and nodding to the doorway, both of them looking just in time to see you standing there;

“Look who it is…”

“Tony said you wanted to see me Rogers?”

Sam was lounging against the workbench whilst Steve span on the small bar stool that he used when he was working on the diagnostic equipment;

“You’re right about that. You haven’t yet worked off the system override i installed last week” he licked his lips as you approached; “Wilson, doesn’t she also owe you for the cash advance you agreed too?”

Sam Wilson was head of finance and knew his numbers. You instinctively licked your lips as you met his gaze, recalling how you’d sucked his dick whilst crouched under his desk after begging for an advance on your paycheck.

“She sure does. She’s such a greedy little thing” He stepped forwards and his nimble fingers plucked at the buttons that were barely holding your top together; “Did you want another taste?”

You nodded, finding yourself being moved and manhandled until you were sitting on Steve’s lap as he bent you forwards, Sam unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick. Taking him into your mouth you laved your tongue over his hot flesh, feeling him grow to full hardness as you ran your tongue along the thick vein on the underside. All the while this was going on you could feel Steve fumbling with his fly, moving just enough to shove his clothing far enough down to free his own dick before angling your hips and sliding into your already cum soaked hole;

“She’s definitely been to see Tony already, can feel where he’s already filled you with his cum. Did you want to add mine to it too? Fill you up with even more? Did you want to be a cum dumpster for the garage today?”

Your muffled reply told them all they needed to know, the groans and squeals that could barely be distinguished as they spit roast you like a suckling pig. Steve filled your cunt so perfectly, and with each thrust he pushed your further onto Sam’s impressive length, nudging at the back of your throat and thickening as you rocked back and forth between the two men. 

Steve was the first to come, filling you as he pulled your hips down onto him as he added his cum to Tony’s. Sam let out a groan and you could feel the trembling of the vein underneath as his orgasm surged through him, and you eagerly swallowed everything he gave you, finally pulling off and catching one last drip with your thumb before sucking it off the digit. 

Sitting up onto Steve’s lap, his arms were around your waist as he rested his head against your back, his breath short as his dick softened and it slipped out of you. 

“Are you done?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow at him to which he swatted at your thigh

“Yeah, i’m done. Go pester someone else, we got stuff to do”

You slid off of his lap and stood, your inner thighs now coated in semen and your own juices. Pressing a kiss to Sam’s cheek you grinned at him before turning to Steve;

“See you boys later”

“I’m fucking that ass next time” Steve called after you; “You can’t come in here wearing a plug if that’s not on offer”

“Next time Rogers”

-

Your greed and well and truly ignited. You needed more. And more was what you were about to get. The wrap room had its door open and you strutted in there like you owned the place. Loki and Thor were finishing off the vinyl wrap on a rather gaudy Audi, smiling when they saw you enter the room. You however let out a squeal of surprise when a large pair of muscled arms wrapped around you from behind, a deep voice resonating around you;

“So what do we have here”

Heimdall. He was head of security and he didn’t let anyone in the garage and workshop unless they were meant to be there. He was the gatekeeper and you were the only person to have ever sweet talked your way past him without an appointment. 

Loki grinned as he watched, palming himself through his overalls that were tied at his waist, Thor clearing his throat;

“Brother… finish the wrap. Heimdall can handle her until we’re done”

Heimdall’s voice was low and deep as he purred in your ear;

“C’mon Princess, lets keep you busy whilst you keep me busy”

He spun you around and you jumped up as he held you in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist and he walked you to the door, pressing you against it as he kissed you fiercely. With expert skill he held you up with one powerful arm as his other reached down and freed himself from his pants, his dick hard and ready as it pressed against the crack of your ass. 

“Is that a plug i can feel Princess?”

You nodded, Heimdall made you weak and you craved what he could do to your body. With his free hand he reached around your ass and tugged on the plug, the lube you’d liberally coated it with earlier meaning it slid out easily. You wiggled your hips as you felt the commingled fluids leaking out of you and coating his dick, grinning as he angled you just right so the thick crown pressed against your asshole. Bearing down you let out short breaths as he slid in without resistance, a wicked grin on his face as he slid his considerable length into you until you were fully stuffed. 

The sounds of Loki and Thor working nonchalantly in the background made the current situation even more base and raw, Heimdall grinning as he lifted you on his cock as he drew his hips back, before sliding his entire length back into you. 

Soon he was fucking up into your ass, feeling his dick swell and grow as your titties bounced and finally escaped the last confines of your top. The rough burn of his abdomen and treasure trail rubbing against your clit was driving you to your own orgasm, and soon you were screaming as you came. Heimdall followed soon after, shooting thick ropes of cum deep into your guts, before with a deep sigh he pulled out of you and grinned;

“Think you’re ready for those two now”

On unsteady feet and with your asshole still twitching, you wobbled on your heels like a newborn fawn before finally tumbling and landing in a pile on the floor. The hiss of a beer can pulled you from your haze as it was pressed to your lips and you took a deep drink of the fizzy liquid. Thor scooped you into his arms and set you down onto the large cutting table they used to roll the vinyl out on, the heat from the warming surface pressing against your sweat covered skin. His nimble fingers unbuckled the straps from your ankles and he tossed your heels aside, pressing kisses to both ankles before working his way up your body.

Turning your head you were greeted with Loki’s deep emerald stare, his eyes shining deep green as he pressed his lips to your own and his tongue danced with yours. You whined into his mouth as Thor’s tongue delved into your folds, soothing the ache and burn that had already been caused by the crew at the garage. Pressing his lips further he kissed over your stomach and up to your titties, sucking on your nipples before he slid his hard dick into your cum soaked cunt causing you to cry out into Loki’s mouth. 

In an unspoken agreement Loki pulled away before Thor rolled the pair of you and you were laying on top of him, the warming table beneath you radiating through your knees that were spread across Thor’s thick body. He held you tightly to him, making miniscule movements of his hips as his dick settled in your well used cunt, before his hands moved first to your hips then to your ass. His long fingers grasped your ass cheeks before he pulled them gently apart and you felt the icy touch of Loki’s fingers on your skin before the hard nudge of his hard dick pressing against your asshole. With a salacious groan he pushed into the place Heimdall had been only minutes before, but this time with Thor deep in your cunt you could barely remain conscious. 

As Loki began to move the world seemed to narrow to just that place and time, both men whispering in your ears the dirtiest and depraved things, things they would like to do to you, things they had already done. Loki’s cold fingers on your shoulders as he pulled himself into you deeper and deeper as Thor’s lips pressed kisses to your heated skin driving you to another orgasm, one that you felt deep in your soul as these two men filled you with their hot flesh.

The sweat dripped off of you as their efforts sped up, your groans only spurring them on as they seeked to absolutely wreck your body, but you were greedy and you relished it. Through the pit of darkness you could hear your voice begging for more. More. Harder. Faster. You wanted them to ruin you. 

They did as you asked, filling you simultaneously, there was never a point where you weren’t stuffed full and you were soaring on orgasm after orgasm. With one final push Loki was shooting his load deep into you, mixing with what Heimdall had already left behind, Thor following soon after to mix his own thick cum with Tony and Steve’s.

You fell limp onto Thor’s chest, out of breath and aching in every part of your body. You were hardly aware of Loki pulling out, Thor lifting you off of him and onto the warm table and you lay there, letting the bodily fluids of your coworkers ooze out of you as you lay dazed and staring up at the bright fluorescent lights above you. 

-

You woke slowly, the brightness hurting your eyes and you were puzzled as to where you were before you remembered. Your body ached from sleeping on the warming table, but as Thor and Loki worked around you, you pulled at the jacket that had been laid over you. Swinging your legs over the side of the table, you name was called;

“Hey sleepy, heads up”

Heads were not up, and neither were your reflexes as a garage printed t shirt wrapped itself around your face from where Loki threw it. With aching limbs you pulled it over your head and let it fall down your body as you wriggled off of the warming table, Thor with a bottle of kitchen spray and a cloth as he rather domestically wiped up after the mess you’d left behind;

“Oops” you muttered, not at all sorry.

Taking baby steps you walked over to where Loki sat leaning against the Audi, grabbing him by his tshirt and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss;

“Always a pleasure”

“The pleasure was all mine Princess”

Snagging the beer from his hand you smirked at him as you turned and left the room, heading onto new adventures.

-

The sound of men's voices and the soft spray of a hosepipe caught your attention, and with a grin you slowly made your way barefoot and wearing nothing more than a Stark Autos tee towards the detailing bay. 

Without your heels you were silent, and for a moment you watched as the last two employees of Stark Autos on shift that day worked quickly and efficiently, carefully detailing the cars and making sure they were cleaner than when they had originally left the manufacturing line when first built.

Barton and Barnes were a sight for sore eyes and other sore things started to clench in excitement, your mind greedily thinking of what you could get up to with these two. Both were shirtless and a combination of water and sweat clung to their tanned bodies as they worked. As Clint turned and sprayed a thin mist of water over the iridescent paint of a Ferrari that sat in the bright sunshine, you didn’t realise that Bucky was not only watching you, but filming on his phone. Only when the gentle spray of the hosepipe doused you in water did you spring from your daze, the white tee you were wearing going instantly transparent. Bucky ended the live instagram feed for Stark Autos just as the sight of your almost naked body could be seen, stashing his phone on the side of the open workshop wall.

Clint had set the hosepipe down and was next to you, lifting your chin and grinning at you;

“Sorry about that Princess, guess i got you all wet”

Wrapping your hands around his neck you kissed him, your fingertips running over the buzz cut on the sides of his head;

“I was already wet Barton, that was quite refreshing”

The touch of warm calloused fingertips on your ass had you smiling into Clint’s lips, a gruff voice behind you;

“Stopped by to see Thor about half an hour ago Princess… seems like you’ve been busy today”

Turning your head you met Bucky’s lips;

“I can still get busier”

Before you could fully register what was happening, your wet tee was being pulled over your head and the two men were manhandling you to the middle of the room. There was still a trestle in the middle of the room, one of the 1ft wide ones that were regularly used for resting car body panels on. Bucky sat on it, tipping back until he was lying flat along its 4ft length, his hands working on his fly before his thick cock sprang out;

“On. Now”

With a greedy moan you straddled him, positioning yourself over him before sinking down. Suddenly the spray of water was pouring down on you, and you realised Clint had set off the water arch that was used to run the cars through. Bucky pulled you down and imaped you balls deep on his shaft, his arms wrapping around your neck as he growled whilst fucking up into you. Bucky was always one of the roughest, he liked the darker kinks, choking, biting, spanking. He was one for orgasm denial and had once edged you for over three hours before you’d begged him for release and he’d finally relented.

As his heavily tattooed arm bulged, you ran your fingers over his heated muscles, before suddenly feeling Clint behind you. His hands were pushing you forwards, and the next thing you felt was the gentle but insistent nudge of his hard dick pushing in next to Bucky, the two men filling your aching used cunt. 

You went to scream, but Clint already had his hand over your mouth, his kinks also dark and he loved having you bound and gagged as he fucked you, this time simply using his hands rather than any ropes. 

Held in two sets of strong arms, you willingly let them fuck you, stretching your body more than it had been that day, all bodies slick and sliding against the others with the shower of cool mist spraying down on you from above. Bucky slid a hand down between your bodies, rubbing your clit and making you clench around the two men who only groaned and fucked into you harder, the three of you driving on rapidly towards your next orgasm until they were spraying your insides with their cum. 

You think you came. By that point your stomach muscles had been used so much and your head was so full of endorphins that you were drugged by it all, the only thing telling you that you had reached your peak was the praise the two men poured down on you before pulling out of your used body. 

Barnes gave you one last kiss before you were being lifted into someone's arms, a soft towel being wrapped around you. As you were carried out of the detailing bay, a familiar voice was soft in your ears;

“You really are a greedy girl, aren’t you Princess?” 

Tony pressed a kiss to your forehead before he carried you into his office, setting you down on the expensive couch before covering you with a blanket that usually lay on the end of it. Before he had even finished tucking it around you, you were asleep, and he smiled to himself as he sat at his desk, opening up the days order sheets and adding a roll of bright pink vinyl to the order. You were such a greedy girl.


End file.
